How Do I live without you
by Katyfoxdemon2
Summary: How do you handle being alone? WHat if your death was the only way you could move on? Complete


I just thought hey i wanted to make up a song fic..though i suck at it./ Here i one that makes me thibnk of the man that i love with al that i am. Its dedicated to you Koi.

It came quickly. The blood dripping all over the ground. In the space of a few secound it grew harder to breathe. Eye lids fell as did the body. Limbs coud not move for they where far too weak. How do I,  
Get through one night without you?  
If I had to live without you,  
What kind of life would that be?  
Oh, I need.  
Tears fell down from the eyes as he thougt of his lover. How did he wind up dying like this? When did life go from being so great to being nothing at all. Why did the worlds hate him so? When will it all make sense again?

HE missed arms around him. Long kisses under the moonlight and walks holding eachothers hands. He needed his mate right now. Knowing that it could never be. His mate was so far away right now. Not even aware that he was soon to be dead.

I need you in my arms, need you to hold,  
You're my world, my heart, my soul,  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything good in my life,  
And tell me now How do I live without you?  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?  
Without you,

Coughing up blood issued forth. Knowing his mate woudl suffer knowing that he is gone. But feeling so much pain it hurt to dream of him. More blood flowed out as he heard laughing from above. Has the time really come when someone could overcome him? Yes his time came. There'd be no sun in my sky,  
There would be no love in my life,  
There'd be no world left for me.  
And I,  
Baby I don't know what I would do,  
I'd be lost if I lost you,  
If you ever leave,

AS soon a the sword hit his neck and his world stopped his last thought was on is love. Hot tears had falen mixing in with the blood. Nothing was hidden and now he was free. Free of being called names and treated liek trash. Free to be just himself. No more need to act tough as nails./ Yet...there was no more Kurama...No more If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything good in my life,  
And tell me now,  
How do I live without you?  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?  
Please tell me baby,  
How do I go on?  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything,  
I need you with me,

The others came soon as they heard the news. Yusuke and Kuwabara found the small form on the ground. Hixs head now not attached to his shoulders. Clothing had been torn off and stab wounds where opened. Blood soaked the ground and tear gems littered around the small body. They knew it was only a matter of time before Hiei gave up. It was only a matter of tim ebefore their sad lonely and grief stricken friend tried to join hislove. THough there was no heaven or hell for a demon. They just left this world and that was that. Nothing awaitied them. For there was no other side. Knowing such things had happened to the fire demons lover before this..before Hiei died. You see both demons where so happy to begin with. But now they grew sad with the knowlage that both demons could not live without the other. After half a century or centruies of being alone they coudl never go back to that solatary life. So the two men picked up their fallen friend and took him to a single grave. THey took all night digging that six feet hole. THen it took a few hours to open the dirt ridden, worm infested casket. THey stuck the koorime inside with his beloved. THen they put the grave back into its proper place. Now the two demons coudl be together again in a small way. Their souls will never meet again though. Baby don't you know that you're everything,  
Good in my life?  
And tell me now,  
How do I live without you,  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?  
How do I live without you?  
How do I live without you baby?

ok that sucked but hey i tried..now on to write up some more boring things..lalalalala drop me a review though if it is liked. 


End file.
